


Off the Record

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spin the Bottle, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: — Ты уже видел? — как-то вечером злорадно спрашивает Юра. — У тебя, оказывается, серьёзные отношения. Поздравляю!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди нерейтинг





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425631) by [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite). 



В общем и целом, Юра не имеет ничего против соцсетей.

Там, конечно, полно всякого унылого говна — так и сами люди не подарок. И любимый вид спорта у них у всех, что бы там ни говорили, — это постить поспешные выводы, так что у него в ленте всегда полно сплетен, диких теорий и свежих мемов. Яков горазд нудить насчёт управления медийным присутствием, бла-бла-бла, но Юра обычно слушает его вполуха. А если кого-то хлебом не корми — дай распустить сопли с сахаром в прямом эфире и на соревах не вылезать из-под вспышек фотокамер, так это их собственный тупой выбор. Один Виктор Никифоров — уже на одного больше, чем нужно этому миру.

Но есть и плюсы — котофото же! И друзья для потрындеть в инстаче. И фэйстайм с Беком.

— Эй, ты видел последний пост Пхичита? — спрашивает Юра, листая свой инстаграм. У обоих был долгий день, они сидят по домам, зависая в фэйстайме, а Юра заканчивает вечернюю растяжку. У Отабека есть привычка во время разговора смотреть в камеру так сосредоточенно, словно они сидят напротив друг друга на торжественном обеде. Юра не помнит ни одного разговора, онлайн или в реале, чтобы он сам хоть раз не ткнулся в телефон, но Отабек другой. Отабек крут.

Юра меняет опорную ногу в шпагате, не отрываясь от ленты в телефоне. Пхичит организовывал какой-то гала у себя на домашнем катке и уже какое-то время исподволь публиковал промо, хотя само мероприятие намечалось намного позже, в самое что ни на есть межсезонье. Юра тоже сказал, что приедет, но начал ускоренно пересматривать свою жизненную позицию, потому что...

— А Кацудон с Витькой там что забыли? — неверяще вопрошает Юра и поворачивает телефон экраном к Отабеку.

— Они в Бангкоке? — Отабек щурится, пытаясь разглядеть детали сквозь блики двух разделяющих их экранов.

— Нечего им там сейчас делать, шоу Пхичита не раньше августа, — уязвленно восклицает Юра. Сезон в самом разгаре, и Виктор с Кацуки, нарушившие изнурительный режим тренировок, чтобы куда-то сбежать, — это только полбеды. Другая половина — фото Виктора, который стоял у ног Кацуки на коленях и протягивал тому охапку экзотических фруктов вместо букета. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза с тошнотворным обожанием — ничего нового тут Юра не увидел, но теперь они делали это на лодке, плывущей вдоль бесконечных рядов тропических фруктов. 

— Каждый раз, когда вижу подобный пост, теряю прямо лет десять жизни, клянусь Богом, — жалуется он.

— Математика у тебя явно хромает, — сухо говорит Отабек. Он, к сожалению, прав. — Думаешь, они там, чтобы помочь Пхичиту с организацией? Они с Кацуки, вроде, тренировались на одном катке?

Юра мог бы на одном дыхании выдать всё, что он думает о легкомысленных недоумках, которые считают, что могут совмещать карьеру успешного фигуриста, тренера, слепо обожать своего парня и при всём при этом ещё и находить время для тропических мини-каникул — и оправдания для них заодно. Но Юра ещё не до конца выплеснул негатив касательно предыдущей темы.

— Серьезно, они что думают, народ мало видел их приторной романтики и хочет ещё? Потому что это не так! Да по факту я ничью поганую романтику видеть не хочу!

— В инстаграме? — уточняет Отабек. — Или вообще?

Пару секунд Юра размышляет над его вопросом, переключаясь на поперечный шпагат, его поношенные домашние штаны немного цепляются за ковёр. Перед его мысленным взором мелькает такая длинная вереница виденных телячьих нежностей, что он аж вздрагивает.

— Вообще, — заявляет он решительно. Вспоминает «Ангелов Юрия» — и его прошибает холодный пот. — По сути, если у кого-то возникают… романтические побуждения, они должны их притушить. Или хоть тэги поставить, чтобы я мог занести в черный список. — Юра мстительно скролит ленту вниз, пока Виктор и Кацуки гарантированно не исчезают с экрана.

— Учтём, — серьёзно произносит Отабек.

— Ну, верно же? — кивает Юра. Отабек всегда его понимает. — Это полностью их проблема. А вот это, это ты просто должен увидеть — Джей-Джей предлагает отправить свою картонную фигуру, в натуральную величину и с автографом, первым трем фанатам, которые смогут правильно ответить на все вопросы о его ледовой карьере. Идиот планетарного масштаба, скажи? Как думаешь, может, мне тоже поучаствовать — исключительно ради того, чтобы потом публично послать его вместе с его говённым постером?

***

— Ты уже видел? — как-то вечером злорадно спрашивает Юра. — У тебя, оказывается, серьёзные отношения. Поздравляю!

— Н-да? — Отабек моргает на него с экрана. В Алматы позже, чем в Санкт-Петербурге, и в его комнате уже темно. Освещенный только бликами от экрана, Отабек выглядит расслабленным, как в клубе, когда он склоняется над диджейским пультом. Потерянный для мира, миксующий крутые ритмы, лицо, омытое полосами стробоскопа — гипнотический образ.

— Что — да? — Юра понимает, что потерял нить разговора.

Отабек подпирает подбородок кулаком.

— Ты рассказывал, что у меня отношения.

— А, точно! — Юра выводит тред на смартфон. — И ещё какие! Тайна твоих отношений раскрыта.

— Неужели? И кто счастливчик? — с легким интересом спрашивает Отабек.

Это был вопрос, который мучил Юру всю сегодняшнюю тренировку, целый час — с того момента как Мила решила вскользь сообщить, что переслала ему какую-то сочную сплетню о любовной жизни Отабека — и это когда они тренировали чертовы квады! — и пока Яков не отпустил их на перерыв.

Всё оказалось не так плохо.

— Счастливчик — ты, — сообщает Отабеку Юра, — потому что встречаешься ты со мной.

У Отабека подбородок вдруг соскользнул с руки.

«Лучше бы он был восхищён, — думает Юра, — а не шокирован этой идеей. В конце концов, это не что-то совсем за гранью возможного».

— В таком случае ты, конечно, прав, — говорит Отабек. Юра смотрит на него с подозрением, но в голубом свете экрана Отабек выглядит как всегда: хладнокровным и сдержанным на публике, но готовым поделиться суховатой шуткой с одним Юрой. — Мне явно крупно повезло.

Успокоенный, Юра продолжает листать статью.

— Оказывается, на день Святого Валентина у нас были романтические каникулы в Москве.

— Ну, это правда. Я летал в феврале в Москву, — отмечает Отабек.

— Да, но это же был дедушкин день рождения. Ты не мог не приехать. Хотя они-то этого не знают, — самодовольно говорит Юра. — Вот ещё, послушай. «Юрий Плисецкий покидает домашний каток ради Рождества в Алматы». Эти идиоты до сих пор не поняли, что мы не празднуем Рождество в декабре... Как будто я мог пропустить твой первый официальный диджей-сет!

— И нам удалось покататься в Медео в канун Нового года, — улыбается Отабек.

— Ты был абсолютно прав, подсветка там в декабре охуенная! — Юра улыбается. — Но теперь ты просто обязан приехать и опробовать рождественский каток на Красной площади. Цены, конечно, тупо завышенные, и нет красивых гор, зато огней просто море, и над головой, и вокруг, короче, сам увидишь и решишь, какой больше нравится.

— Жду не дождусь, — тепло говорит Отабек.

— Я тоже, — сияет Юра в ответ. Будет очень весело! Он попросит дедушку опять приготовить любимый Отабеков торт. Это будет лучший Новый год.

— Ещё какие-нибудь обличающие факты? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Ща гляну. Есть Барселона, само собой — кстати, реально классный снимок с нашей показалки, сейчас скину через минутку, — и фото с Витькиных вечеринок. Их пересылать не буду, фу.

— Думаю, их и так видел уже весь инстаграм, — говорит Отабек, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.

— Да их только слепой не видел! У Вити тормозов вообще нет, когда он пишет посты о Кацуки. И у газетчиков тормозов тоже нет, когда речь заходит об этих придурках. Кстати, спасибо, что пришёл на вечеринку по поводу их годовщины. Без тебя я б там не выжил.

— Не вопрос.

Отабек — настоящий друг и никогда не бросит в беде.

Юра просматривает оставшуюся часть статьи. Есть еще несколько фотографий, одна годная — они на пьедестале на Четырех Континентах в январе этого года. Её он тоже сохраняет на телефон.

— Тебя это не задевает? — немного сипло спрашивает Отабек какое-то время спустя. Юра смотрит на часы и мысленно делает поправку на разницу во времени — Отабеку давно пора спать. Они снова увлеклись.

— А не судьба вовремя мне напомнить, что пора вешать трубку? — Юра ткнул пальцем в экран. — Это ведь у тебя на три часа позже.

— Я скоро. Скажи мне, что думаешь?

Юра мысленно перематывает разговор. Вопрос был какой-то, что ли?

А, ну да.

— Не, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Это же ты. И они всё равно не знают, о чём говорят. — Юра немного расстроен тем, насколько серьёзно Отабек задал вопрос. Былые сомнения снова поднимают голову. — Тебе же тоже норм, да? — резко спрашивает Юра.

— Это же ты, — повторяет Отабек его слова. — Я счастливчик, ты же сам так сказал.

Юра улыбается ему с облегчением.

Отабек официально самый классный парень на свете.

***

«Пхичита на льду» обожает весь интернет. Что не удивительно, поскольку мероприятие освещается куда шире, чем обычные профессиональные соревнования. Только во вселенной Пхичита благотворительное шоу, организованное силами небольшой компании друзей, на деле перерастает в совместное творческое действо целой плеяды фигуристов на пике соревновательной активности.

К концу второй недели в Таиланде Юра обгорел на солнце, подсел на свежий кокосовый сок и в целом доволен жизнью. На выступлениях было здорово. Он даже костюм решил оставить на память.

Юра бродит по холлу гостиницы, лениво втыкает в телефон и гадает, куда поисчезали буквально все. Не то чтоб он до смерти хотел присоединиться. Солнце село, спала жара, и он надеется, что Отабек в настроении покататься по ночному городу.

Однако Отабек не берёт трубку. Юра проверяет твиттер и инсту — обычно именно там, по тэгам в постах хроники других пользователей, можно быстро найти кого угодно, в том числе Отабека. Но последние полчаса в сети царит таинственная тишина.

Юра сдаётся и идёт на крайние меры: открывает вечно заглушённый, часто архивируемый, но неизбежно и неохотно возвращаемый групповой чат с Виктором и Кацуки.

Игнорируя 276 пропущенных уведомлений, Юра переходит сразу к последнему ответу. Это размытое изображение с отметкой времени полчаса назад. «Кажется, Крис организует вечер игр, — гласит сообщение от Кацуки. — Захочешь присоединиться — мы в его номере».

Новость мутная, и Юре не по себе. Загружённое фото только добавляет тревоги: на ней Гоша с религиозной сосредоточенностью вертит по полу бутылку.

С самого краю в кадр попал кусок чёрной футболки с логотипом группы, которую Юра узнает — и его сердце дёргается, как криво приземлённый сальхов. Он ругается, суёт смартфон в карман и бросается спасать оттуда Отабека.

В номере, как и ожидалось, полный дурдом. Юра привычно скользит взглядом мимо Виктора, пытающегося обернуться вокруг Юри, — чего он там не видел, — и переступает через их переплетённые конечности к ближайшему свободному месту на полу — рядом с Милой и напротив Отабека.

— Чё за игра, — цедит Юра, враждебно разглядывая бутылку.

Мила хихикает в бокал, украшенный разноцветным зонтиком. Коктейли стоят по всему номеру, а больше всего их на маленьком столике.

— Мы меняем правила через каждые пару раундов. Сейчас, кажется, «правда или вызов».

Юре не нравится, как это звучит.

— Но играть можно, только если сдашь свой телефон, — перебивает Пхичит с другого конца номера, прежде чем Юра успевает возразить или задать больше вопросов. — Что происходит в Вегасе, остаётся в Вегасе.

— Но мы в Бангкоке, — серьёзно поправляет Гоша. Никто не обращает на него внимания.

Это всё просто ужасная идея. Понятно, хотя бы, почему никто ничего не постил, но обнадёживает это не сильно.

Юра отдаёт смартфон и сердито устраивается на полу. Напротив Отабек слегка кивает, извиняясь, как будто он тоже не знает, что они здесь делают. Похоже, его затащили сюда за компанию. Учитывая ни на что не годного Витьку, хихикающую Милу и прости-господи-Криса… да Юра подозревает здесь каждого.

— Пхичит проиграл первый раунд, — Мила приваливается к нему всем телом и объясняет прямо в ухо. — В качестве вызова Юри потребовал не постить игру в соцсетях. И как-то так получилось, что теперь Пхичит следит, чтобы никто другой тоже не смог что-то вывесить. А я всё равно думаю, он наверняка жульничает.

Учитывая невинно-радостное выражение лица Пхичита, Юра не стал бы утверждать обратное. Ей он об этом не говорит, а просто отпихивает её от себя, слишком сильно — и аккурат в Сару Криспино. Взвизгнув, Мила теряет равновесие, и Сара ловит её на руки. Мила выглядит очень довольной — и собой, и ситуацией вообще, поэтому Юра передумывает извиняться и поворачивается к ней спиной.

Юре говорят, что раз он новенький, следующая очередь крутить бутылку его. Горлышко останавливается, указывая на Криса, который выгибает брови и выбирает вызов.

— Десять минут стоя в шпагате, — не заморачиваясь, требует Юра.

По комнате летит вздох разочарования.

— Чё такого-то? — ощетинивается Юра. — Как будто я невозможного прошу.

— Думается мне, наша прелесть упускает из виду смысл игры для взрослых, в которую играют за закрытыми дверями, — мурлыкает Крис, лаская поднятую ногу с излишней чувственностью. — Когда в следующий раз будет моя очередь, я покажу, как надо.

— Не грози нашему молодому поколению, старик, — легко советует Виктор. — Амбиции у него уже есть… а всё остальное впереди.

— Не был бы ты женат, я бы тебе показал старика... — мурлыкая, начинает Крис, отклоняясь назад, но тут его перебивает Юра: 

— Эй, про шпагат не забывай. Десять минут ещё не прошло.

— А вообще-то, почему бы нам снова не поменять правила, — вмешивается Кацуки, поднимая руки в жесте примирения.

— Давайте на раздевание, — тут же говорит Крис, выпрямляясь. — Сейчас мой ход, так что я выбираю. — К его чести сказать, шпагат он при этом так и держит.

— Мы раздеваться не будем, — поднимает голову Микеле Криспино. — Моя прекрасная сестра ни в коем случае не станет играть на руку грязным фантазиям всяких мужиков.

Сара перестает обмахивать Милу бумажным веером и стукает им брата.

— Хорошо, без раздеваний, чтобы защитить невинные глаза Микки, — дружелюбно соглашается Крис, но блеск его глаз не сулит ничего хорошего. — Тогда ты, конечно же, не будешь возражать против «семи минут в раю»? Скромность останется на совести самих игроков. — Улыбка Криса выдаёт его исключительно мимолётное знакомство с самим понятием.

— Шкаф в номере большой, как раз заменит чулан, — подсказывает Пхичит. — Сыграть мы сможем.

Юра не понимает, почему они вообще должны хоть на что-то соглашаться, но Отабек всё ещё здесь, Юра не хочет бросать его в номере одного, поэтому он остаётся на месте. Единственный громкий протест исходит от Микеле: он кричит, что не станет целоваться ни с какими девушками, если они не Сара.

— Надо быть открытым для новых возможностей, Микки, — строго увещевает Гоша. — Поцелуй может стать волшебством, которое сломает границы конформизма и свяжет две души воедино.

К счастью, к Гоше все привыкли, и его чудачества игнорируют.

— Ты всегда можешь сказать, что сдрейфил, — тем же тоном услужливого хозяина подсказывает Микеле Пхичит. — Штраф ты знаешь.

— Штраф — пригласить на ужин Джей-Джея, — картинно шепчет Мила, с хмельной настойчивостью махая Юре с колен Сары. Тот в ужасе смотрит на Отабека и ловит в ответ его мрачный подтверждающий кивок.

Кто бы ни придумал это правило — точно садист, с невольным уважением думает Юра. В таких условиях он лично проигрывать не станет.

Крису крутить бутылку не дают, «потому что он использовал свой ход, чтобы изменить правила», как заявляет Пхичит. Он передает бутылку Кацуки, который улыбается и её вращает.

Минами длинно, с дрожью выдыхает, наблюдая за каждым поворотом бутылки, как за лотереей мирового чемпионата.

— Эй, а вам двоим вообще можно в это играть? — задирает бровь на Кацуки Юра.

— Я верю в своего возлюбленного, — прижав руку к сердцу, торжественно заявляет Виктор.

— А я верю в собственные моторные навыки, — слегка улыбаясь, говорит Кацуки.

Бутылка останавливается, безошибочно указывая на Виктора.

— Юри! — восклицает тот с такой радостью, как будто ему только что снова сделали предложение, подхватывает мужа на руки и выходит из комнаты.

— Ребят?.. — хмыкает Пхичит. — Шкаф в другой стороне.

Хлопает дверь в ванную, и Мила радостно вздыхает, как в финале особенно слезливой мелодрамы.

— Это надолго, — отмечает Юра. Он, честно говоря, не знает, почему люди всё время терпят, когда эти двое нарушают любые правила.

— В шкафу ещё свободно, — говорит Крис. — Нам не нужно ждать, пока Виктор и Юри вернутся, чтобы сыграть следующий раунд.

Минами вянет, а Гоша кивает с энтузиазмом, как человек, безусловно открытый для новых возможностей.

Выясняется, что следующий ход за Эмилом. Его бутылка вращается очень долго, а останавливается, как в замедленном кинокадре — и прямо между Сарой и Микеле.

— Только не Сара! — рычит Микеле, протягивая руку, чтобы оградить сестру, на что Сара закатывает глаза и отмахивается от него.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — галантно говорит Эмил, — я с удовольствием приму твое предложение, Микки.

Он поднимает всё ещё пыхтящего от возмущения Микеле на ноги и бодро уводит его в сторону «чулана». Они устраиваются — изнутри приглушённо доносится шум и слабые протесты Микеле.

А потом становится тихо. Надолго.

За временем следит ликующая Сара. Через семь минут она кричит парням, чтоб выходили. Эмил и Микеле возвращаются, Микеле — с красным лицом и молча, Эмил — жизнерадостный, как обычно.

Мила и Сара исподтишка хлопают друг дружку по раскрытой ладони, мол, дай пять.

Следующий ход — за Гошаном. Все следят за бутылкой с болезненным любопытством, пока она не останавливается — снова указывая на Криса.

— Она чует мой животный магнетизм, как компас, — заявляет Крис. Тем не менее он по-джентльменски провожает Гошу в шкаф, хотя ставки на то, как всё пройдёт, начинают делать ещё до того, как они закрывают за собой дверь.

Предположения затихают, едва из шкафа начинает доноситься шум. Удары, стоны и другие смущающие звуки, причем идиотски громко, и в действительности Юра предпочёл бы не знать, что производят их не кто иной, как Крис и Гошка Попович. А Витя с Кацуки всё ещё зависают в ванной и благополучно избежали этого безобразия, возмутительно.

Ставки теперь в основном сосредоточились на том, в каком состоянии будет Гоша, когда снова выйдет на свет.

Разочарованы все. Когда парни вылезают из шкафа, Гошан свеж и цветёт, как майская роза, а Крис — Крис выглядит задумчивым.

Юра отказывается гадать, что это значит. Не-а. Ни за что.

Мила требует с Пхичита уступить ей следующий ход в счёт какой-то неопределённой услуги. Пхичит сдаётся без единого протеста, и Юра начинает подозревать, что если Пхичит как-то и мутит с подтасовками, то Мила точно в доле, потому что её бутылка указывает на Сару.

Шепчась и держась за руки, девушки исчезают в шкафу. Микеле, всё ещё слегка красный и явно задумчивый, забывает возразить.

Семь минут спустя их зовут обратно. Десять минут — ответа так и нет.

— А, ладно, думаю, мы можем продолжить играть, просто как в обычную «бутылочку», — решает Пхичит. — Отабек, твоя очередь.

Отабек рассеянно крутит бутылку на ладони, прежде чем положить её на пол. Юра сталкивается лоб в лоб с осознанием того, что до этого момента не приходило ему в голову. Отабек — его Отабек, его, блин, самый лучший человек в мире Отабек — будет целовать какого-то случайного чувака.

Мысль не укладывается в голове.

В панике Юра наблюдает, как бутылка скользит по полу, как она замедляется на последнем вращении. Пульс заполошно частит, а взгляд, вслед за движением бутылки, перескакивает с Эмила на Минами, на Пхичита, на Криса (фу, пожалуйста, нет!), на Микеле — и бутылка останавливается, указывая на самого Юру, как заряженная пушка.

Юра дикими глазами смотрит на Отабека. Все его мысли шумно тормознули со скрежетом, как плоские края лезвий коньков по льду.

Лицо Отабека непроницаемо. Впервые Юра на это отчаянно негодует.

Отабек тихо поднимается и буквально за пару шагов сокращает дистанцию, садясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Нарочно очень медленно, он наклоняется ещё ближе, пока Юра не чувствует на лице его тёплое дыхание. У Юры начинают мелко пульсировать кончики пальцев, и он сжимает кулаки, чтобы придушить дрожь, и кусает внезапно сухие губы, приказывая себе держать глаза открытыми.

А потом, в последний момент, Отабек отклоняется чуть в сторону, промахиваясь мимо Юриного лица на какую-то пару сантиметров. Это шок — как вдруг ни с того ни с сего запороть прыжок и всем телом шмякнуться на лёд.

— Я вполне могу пригласить Джей-Джея на ужин, если ты не хочешь этого делать, — шепчет Отабек ему на ухо.

От сочетания «пригласить Джей-Джея на ужин» и «Отабек» у Юры коротит провода и с треском вышибает пробки.

— Хрена с два, — шипит он. Он расцепляет добела сжатые кулаки, хватает Отабека за шею одной рукой, цепляет за челюсть другой — и бросается в поцелуй.

Это совсем не то же самое, что бросить себя в воздух надо льдом катка. Чёрт, там-то Юра знает, что делает. Там он прекрасно контролирует свой импульс и вращение и никогда не делает ошибок, когда это действительно важно.

Сейчас свои действия Юра не контролирует вообще никак, только не с тёплой кожей Отабека под пальцами и губами, не с разогнавшимся пульсом, и рёвом в ушах, и этой ужасной необходимостью, чтобы не только его собственный организм сходил с ума.

Мучительное мгновение спустя Отабек кладёт Юре на плечо руку, другой гладит по волосам, слегка соскальзывая пальцами на шею, а у самого Юры колени аж дрожат от облегчения. Тёплые губы Отабека мягко давят, и Юрин рот смягчается, а паника ослабевает, оставляя после себя крошечные уколы тока, которые покусывают кожу как статическое электричество. Юра увереннее впивается пальцами в крепкие мышцы на шее Отабека — блядь, твёрдые какие, — и подумывает о том, что колени надо бы развести, тогда можно будет придвинуться ещё ближе, но для этого надо сначала отпустить, а…

Присвист и долгое «Ух ты-ы!», а потом «Витя, тсс, давай не будем им мешать!» буквально прорезают завесу белого шума у Юры в голове.

Юра отшатывается с такой силой, что едва не вышибает себе мозги об стену. Он чуть покачивается, стоя на коленях, и не может даже взглянуть на Отабека, потому что точно знает: если взглянет, то бросится к нему обратно, поэтому Юра заставляет себя обвести взглядом номер.

— На что уставились? — выдавливает он. Рёбра в груди ходят ходуном, поэтому он не уверен, что осилит сказать ещё что-то.

— Ага, — разок хлопает в ладоши Пхичит, — гляньте-ка, кто наконец вернулся? Юри, мне кажется, у тебя все пуговицы на рубашке застёгнуты неправильно.

Когда народ начинают дразнить Витю с Кацуки, Юра несколько раз делает глубокий вдох-выдох. Впервые в жизни ему есть что сказать хорошего о привлекающем всеобщее внимание эксгибиционизме Виктора и Кацуки, хотя причину он едва ли мог даже вообразить.

Юра тянется вперёд, берёт Отабека за руку и стискивает её до побелевших костяшек.

И он всё ещё не может заставить себя на него посмотреть.

***

То, что у Юры в голове воспринимается сущим землетрясением, для остального мира остаётся совершенно незамеченным.

Каким-то чудом запрет постить в соцсети всё, связанное с памятной ночью в Таиланде, срабатывает. Есть море их фотографий в Бангкоке, на льду и за его пределами, в том числе несколько смешных фоток с того дня на пляже. Юре нравится, как вышли его красные шорты с тигровым принтом, но даже они не могут отвлечь от того, как ужасно он обгорел. Гошкин пляжный мейк стал вирусным мемом #restingbeachface. И ни единого шепотка о произошедшем в номере Криса. Ни даже малейшего твита.

Мир продолжает жить как обычно, и это прекрасно. Отабек тоже, и это… невероятно. Разочаровывает. Бесит.

Они возвращаются из Бангкока на родные катки готовиться к новому сезону. Как всегда обмениваются сообщениями и фотками в течение дня и каждый вечер проводят в видеочате. Поначалу Юра испытывает облегчение, потому что а вдруг ночь игры всё испортила, сделала неловким, и они больше не смогут разговаривать друг с другом так же легко, как раньше? Он внимательно наблюдает за Отабеком, изо всех сил стараясь говорить небрежно, хотя сердце то и дело уходит в пятки, а к горлу подступает ком. Но ночь за ночью Отабек остаётся прежним — постоянное, тёплое присутствие в Юриной жизни, привычная рутина, и Юра начинает расслабляться.

Пока однажды не задаётся вопросом: а что, если землетрясение было полностью односторонним? Что, если Отабек не нервничает или не испытывает неловкости, потому что после игровой ночи не видит для этого причин — потому что это была просто глупая игра?

Юра, конечно, не знает этого наверняка. Но поскольку всё идёт как прежде, он может сделать собственные выводы.

Перед самим собой Юра признаёт, что им бы давно стоило обсудить то, что произошло… а может, и нет. Он действительно не хочет знать, вдруг Отабек предпочёл бы этот трижды проклятый ужин с Джей-Джеем.

И хорошо, что они не говорят об этом, решает Юра.

Но его собственное тело продолжает бунтовать, гудит от навязчивых желаний, для которых у него раньше никогда не было названия, а мысли съезжают по такой смущающей траектории, что Юра задаётся вопросом, не уготовано ли ему место на стене позора рядом с Витей и Кацуки.

Однажды ночью он раскапывает в сети пресловутую статью о предполагаемом «тайном романе Отабека с чемпионом мира Юрием Плисецким» и читает её с чувством, смутно похожим на ревность.

От отвращения к себе Юра швыряет смартфон через всю комнату и оседает на диване, признав поражение.

Спустя несколько недель ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, виноваты социальные сети. Очевидно, что за обновлениями и хэштегами, под защитой двойных стен экранов можно скрыть расстроенные чувства. Юра сам успешно с этим справляется, а значит, другие тоже это могут.

Ясно же, что единственный ответ — это противостоять проблеме лицом к лицу. В следующий раз, когда они встретятся, Юра обязательно всё узнает. Он с головой бросается в подготовку к «Скейт Америка», что приносит ему похвалу Виктора и ворчание Якова, мол, не переусердствуй. И не приносит избавления от тревожного зуда, который нарастает под кожей, но, по крайней мере, баллы за эмоциональную наполненность произвольной программы обещают быть выше крыши.

Он это примет.

***

Нью-Йорк встречает его снегопадом, слишком ранним даже по российским меркам. Выходя из самолета, Юра дрожит от холода и предвкушения.

Сразу выловить Отабека не выходит, пусть тот и прибыл днем раньше: сначала Яков тащит их на каток для акклиматизации в этом часовом поясе, а когда они возвращаются, в холле гостиницы идёт какое-то импровизированное сборище с журналистами.

Юра уклоняется от репортёров, которые наводят на него свои микрофоны, толкая к ним Кацуки (Кацуки на телевидении — цирк почище знаменитого Московского), и ускользает из толпы. А в поездках за границу Отабек мог бы и почаще проверять свой телефон.

Юра не смотрит по сторонам, на ходу строчит сообщения, поэтому чуть не врезается в казахстанскую делегацию, окружённую отдельной группкой журналистов. Отабек Юру не видит, потому что терпеливо смотрит в камеру и отвечает на вопросы.

Желая его удивить, Юра натягивает поглубже капюшон и прячется среди толпы, скрывая лицо за смартфоном.

— …ваши планы на следующий год? — улавливает он самый конец вопроса. Отабек говорит что-то вежливое и патриотичное о возвращении долгов своей стране, которая всегда его поддерживала. Юра его обожает, но даже он признает, что интервью Отабека вряд ли когда-нибудь попадут на первые полосы. И не надо им, думает Юра, незачем прессе видеть больше, чем его сдержанную решимость и неизменную грацию. А сухой юмор, и смеющийся прищур глаз, и тёплый рот Юра оставит исключительно себе.

У Юры соскальзывает палец, и он случайно чуть не набирает Никифорова. Ругается и смахивает прочь все приложения, пока там не остаются только значки стартового экрана.

— Большое вам спасибо, — журналистка сверкает на Отабека зубастой улыбкой и тычет микрофоном ему практически в лицо. — Но мы надеялись услышать о чем-то более личном. Ходят слухи, что вы рассматриваете возможность перенести тренировки в Россию, чтобы быть немного ближе к вашему парню. Это правда?

Гомон голосов становится громче, и вспышки фотоаппаратов хлопают, как атакующая стая хищных птиц, щелкающих клювом и бьющих крыльями. У Юры сердце падает в пятки, затем взлетает, как воздушный шарик, опаляя щёки и кружа голову. Он одновременно хочет раствориться в толпе и протолкнуться вперёд, чтобы услышать ответ Отабека. Он не делает ни того ни другого и задерживает дыхание.

— Я предпочитаю не отвечать ни на какие вопросы о своей личной жизни, — доносится до него голос Отабека, незыблемый, как скала. — Но я ценю ваш интерес к моей профессиональной карьере. У вас есть ещё вопросы?

Юра выдыхает, чувствуя себя как сорвавшийся с троса воздушный шар, и, никем не замеченный, уходит.

Временами Юре нравится сделать красивый драматический жест, но даже он считает, что устраивать с Отабеком разборки по поводу его интервью прямо на пьедестале будет слегка чересчур.

Плюс, у него терпения не хватит столько ждать. Он в волнении расхаживает взад-вперёд по своему номеру, пока не чувствует, что ещё немного — и дым пойдёт из ушей. Когда его сообщения меняют статус на «прочитано», Юра бросается в номер к Отабеку.

Отабек открывает дверь на первый же стук.

— Юра, — говорит он и раскрывает навстречу руки. Весь боевой запал, который скопился у Юры в конечностях, при виде молчаливого приглашения Отабека бесполезно выплёскивается, а Юра с мычанием утыкается в его тёплое и надёжное тело.

— Бека, — сердито бормочет он, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо. Дверь за ними закрывается с мягким щелчком. Руки Отабека смыкаются вокруг него, и Юра не хочет выныривать из его объятий вообще никогда. Должно быть, он невольно прижался покрепче, потому что Отабек слегка фыркнул, поворачивая их обоих в коридоре, и уперся спиной в стену. Однако Юру он не выпустил, поэтому Юра остаётся на месте ещё на пару вдохов, пока его напряжённая спина расслабляется по одному позвонку за раз.

В итоге Юра вспоминает, что эмоциональный крах из-за нелепого одеколона, от которого слабеют колени, и объятий мирового уровня в его планах не значится, и отстраняется.

Стои́т Юра всё ещё не очень уверенно, поэтому опирается на стену. Отабек, с обеих сторон ограниченный его руками, выглядит… ужасно удобно для поцелуев он выглядит, думает Юра в чёрном отчаянии.

— Ты, — говорит он, и на этом обвинение заканчивается.

— Я, — передразнивает Отабек и щурит глаза от удовольствия. Всё ужасно. Юра не может бороться с ним, Юра не может бороться с этим вот.

Этой искры гнева достаточно, чтобы вернуть его в нужное русло, поэтому Юра тычет ему в грудь пальцем.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал сегодня на прессухе? — предъявляет он, пытаясь казаться жёстким и совсем-совсем не отчаявшимся.

Тихое удовольствие с лица Отабека исчезает, он поднимает руку и трёт щёку.

— Ты слышал, да? Я тебя там не видел.

Юра кивает, в животе всё снова крутит в узел. Он не думал, что из-за его вопросов Отабеку будет так явно не по себе. Отабек не встречается с Юрой взглядом — впервые за всё время знакомства. И это просто ужасно.

— Я был там, — подтверждает Юра, — когда она спрашивала тебя о... о России.

«Скажи мне, что она была права, — думает он. — Скажи мне, что ты думаешь переехать. Скажи мне, что бы ты ответил, если бы я спросил то же самое».

Отабек трёт глаза, громко выдыхает и опускает руку.

— Извини, Юра, — говорит он, прямо встречая его взгляд. — Это было эгоистично с моей стороны.

Юра спотыкается на полуслове, прерывая мысленную мантру, и всматривается Отабеку в лицо. Тот выглядит готовым к буре — неловко и…

— Ты что, покраснел? — восклицает Юра, не веря. Яркий румянец на щеках Отабека становится ещё глубже. Вид у Отабека стоический и несчастный, а Юру захлёстывает океан нежности. С некоторой задержкой его мозг догоняет слова Отабека, и Юра переспрашивает: — Извинить? Эгоистично? Ты о чём вообще?

— Мне следовало уважать твоё желание, — говорит Отабек, — и объяснить ей, что мы не… что ты не мой парень. — Он делает глубокий вдох и упрямо продолжает явно нехотя: — Но я не хотел.

В последнее время все Юрины желания заключаются в том, чтобы прижиматься к Отабеку — в разных обстоятельствах, но с одинаковым рвением, но, похоже, разговор не об этом.

— Что не хотел и почему?

— Я не хотел говорить, что ты не мой парень, — медленно произносит Отабек. — Потому что, скажи я эти слова в эфире — и в них сразу стало бы… больше правды. Глупо, знаю. Как я уже сказал, эгоистично.

Юра скрупулёзно вертит слова Отабека в своей голове так и сяк, но все они сводятся к одному.

— Ты поступил эгоистично, потому что хочешь, чтобы в этом было… меньше правды. Я правильно понял?

Отабек вешает голову.

— Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе беспокойства. Как ты и говорил, это полностью моя проблема.

Вот тут речь явно о Юриных желаниях, которые не уважают. Слова Отабека резонируют с чем-то, что похоронено в Юриной памяти под слоем неважной фигни, и он припоминает свой словесный понос по поводу приторных сцен Витьки с Кацуки и по поводу телячьих нежностей на публику вообще. Кусочки головоломки встают на свои места, и в сознании словно поднимается низкий, ревущий гул, как на стадионе, когда вот-вот взорвутся аплодисменты.

— Бека, — серьёзно говорит Юра, хватая его обеими руками за рубашку, — мало ли что я там наговорил, Бека.

«Я выиграл», — думает он и притягивает Отабека в поцелуй.

Они болезненно стукаются зубами, и Юра матюгается и смеётся, потому что теперь он знает, что будет больше поцелуев, и может найти в себе силы прерваться, чтобы удобнее повернуться к Отабеку, легко скользя ему в руки, а затем снова найти губами его рот.

Отабек целует его в ответ, сначала неловко, но на смену неловкости очень быстро приходит жадность, и Юра смутно осознаёт, что Отабек ещё не слышал его версию происходящего.

Потом. Это всё потом. А сейчас слишком многое нужно наверстать.

***

Ему всё же удается сделать маленький драматический жест.

Их с Отабеком фото, где они обнимаются на пьедестале (и ещё слева видно процентов тридцать Юри Кацуки, плохо обрезанного из кадра), с тэгами #boyfriend и #favouritedatespot бьёт рекорд по лайкам.


End file.
